Historically, cable television distribution systems once utilized analog video channels at all points in the network. For a variety of reasons discussed below, the industry has been migrating toward a digital distribution system for the past decade or so. This migration to digital programming, a digital network, and digital televisions is often referred to as the “digital rollout.” Some of the motivating factors behind the digital rollout include improved picture quality, more efficient use of bandwidth (the ability to provide more channels and services), increased ability to prevent cable piracy, potentially less costly components, potentially higher profit margins, and governmental requirements. One important practical requirement that appears to be universally recognized by all parts of the industry is that the digital rollout should not affect the service to the 70-90% of cable customers who have not yet converted to a digital set-top box (STB). Accordingly, most, if not all, cable television distribution systems place the analog channels at relatively lower frequencies and digital channels are multiplexed together at relatively higher frequencies. In this manner, analog-only customers can access their analog channels, while digital customers can access the digital channels located at the relatively higher frequencies, if they have the required hardware and if they are authorized subscribers.
The current status of the digital rollout varies greatly from country to country, region to region, and community to community. Within the United States, much of the equipment at the headend in most cable systems has already been made digital compatible. However, at the opposite end of the network, at the customer's home, a complex digital set-top box (STB) is required. Currently, it is estimated that between 10-15% of cable customers may have this digital service. Unfortunately, most set-top box manufacturers release new STB products every couple years, so it is difficult for customers and cable companies to keep up with the latest STB technology and features. Furthermore, a key component of a cable television distribution network in prior art systems has been the cable line from a node of the distribution system out to the customer's house. While some communities have had their “last mile” of cabling upgraded to higher quality coaxial cable, having a bandwidth of 750 MHz, many countries and communities have coaxial cabling with a bandwidth of only 350 MHz, particularly rural communities. As can be appreciated, in communities with lower bandwidth cabling, the cable companies have limited options with regard to adding digital channels without deleting analog channels.
Typically, STBs include circuitry to convert the analog and/or digital signals received from the cable or satellite system into a signal suitable for analog television sets. In addition, there is typically circuitry to allow the customer to select the desired channel and thus control which received video channel is converted to the frequency for the television. STBs have also come to include circuitry that is addressable from upstream in the video distribution system so that the STB can be commanded to enable or disable the selection of certain individual channels, such as may be desired for pay channels such as HBO, and so forth. More recent systems with digital STBs allow one or more functions such as Interactive Program Guide, Video On Demand, Interactive Television, and Interactive Games to be played on the television set.
Largely because of the complex circuitry described above, STBs may cost in the range of two hundred dollars for the equipment alone. In addition, it is typically required that the cable or video distribution company send a person to the customer's house to install the STB. Furthermore, additional visits by company technicians may be required when the customer changes the level of service, when upgrades are made to the equipment or software, and when a customer terminates service. Unfortunately for the video distribution companies (such as cable or Direct to Home (DTH) satellite distribution companies), the expense of STBs, for both the box itself and the labor to install/maintain, is a very significant cost to the companies and one they have difficulty charging directly to the customer. Because of the competition from entertainment service providers with DSL, satellite, and Internet delivery, cable companies are hesitant to charge for these expenses since they are constantly trying to attract new customers and retain current customers. All of this is further exacerbated by the fact that new models of digital STBs are released every year or two and a portion of customers with older models become frustrated that they do not have all of the services available to other customers.
In apartment buildings, the problem is worse since the average annual turnover of tenants in apartments nationwide averages between 30-60%. Thus, there are many more customer site visits for installation, service changing, and termination of service. To make matters even worse, it is estimated that up to 30% of the times an apartment dweller moves from the premises, the STB leaves with them.
All in all, the digital rollout in the cable industry is hampered in part by the high cost of installing high bandwidth cabling to the customer's home and by the cost of supplying and maintaining STBs. It is against this background and with a desire to improve on the prior art that the present invention has been developed.